Cumpleaños
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Ser la novia de Miguel no era fácil. LATIN HETALIA Perú/fem!Chile


**Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Si había algo que era difícil, definitivamente era ser la novia de Miguel, sin lugar a dudas, o al menos eso era lo que Javiera había creído durante todo el tiempo que levaban juntos. Cuatro años y medio, para ser exactos. Y sí, era difícil, aunque Miguel fácilmente también podría haber afirmado ques er el flaco de Javiera no era precisamente pan comido. Si esta fuera uno de sus chistes malos, diría que más bien eran pan triturado (lo más probable es que no lo haya dicho porque Javiera lo golpearía y le diría que eso ni tiene sentido, cosa que en realidad es cierto). Pero a pesar de todo, eran novios y sólo Dios sabe cómo era que llegaron a formar una pareja, considerando que desde el principio fue una relación bueno, bastante conflictiva. El que discutieran no era el problema, el problema es que lo hacían hasta por las tonterías más absurdas que a alguien se le puedan ocurrir.

Pero terminaron siendo novios. De nuevo, sabe Dios cómo pasó eso.

(Martín dice que Javiera sólo estaba con su amigo para tenerlo cerca y poder hacerlo sufrir así más fácil y que todo no era más que un plan malévolo perfectamente calculado. Miguel sólo se reía de la cara incrédula de la chilena cuando oía eso.)

Pero peleas o no, cuatro años y medio pasaron y Javiera aún no podía creerlo. Tampoco podía creer que en todo ese tiempo no hubiese celebrado ningún aniversario, al menos no uno decente, porque a Miguel siempre se le olvidaba. También sucedió una vez que olvidó su cumpleaños, el último para ser más exactos, y era por eso que ahora se encontraba frente a ese dilema. Su mirada permanecía fija en la doble página frente a ella, mas sus ojos no hacían caso de las letras y palabras que se apiñaban en el papel de su revista. Su mente estaba en otro lado, debatiéndose seriamente si intervenir o no. ¿Ser o no ser? ¿Recordarle a Miguel sobre su cumpleaños cercano o no hacerlo? Esa era la cuestión.

No era que creyese realmente que el peruano volviese a olvidarlo… Pero igual tenía la duda. Era Miguel después de todo, ¡era bastante probable! Y si bien Javiera podía ser una mujer fuerte, independiente e insufrible… No era tan fuerte, independiente e insufrible como aparentaba. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era una mujer, no quería quedarse sin regalo de cumpleaños! Maldito sea Miguel y su manera de ser tan distraída que no por primera vez le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Y no era el regalo que le preocupaba, Miguel de alguna manera siempre era capaz de regalarle algo bien bonito y que le gustase (con el tiempo comenzó a comprender un poco el gusto de su novia), lo que le preocupaba en realidad era sólo que olvidase la fecha. Y de hacerlo, ella lo mataría. En serio. O por lo menos lo ignoraría por una semana y luego lo dejaría en abstinencia por un mes, haciéndole la ley del hielo hasta que viniese de rodillas implorando perdon.

Sí, definitivamente eso haría si el weón de Miguel osaba olvidarse de su cumpleaños.

Le hubiera gustado pedirle ayuda a alguien más, habiendo considerado que Francisca podría recordarle a Miguel la fecha sin decirle que Javiera se lo pidió, pero la chilena tuvo que admitirse algo a sí misma: quería que Miguel lo recordase por su propia cuenta. Se maldijo por ser tan bipolar, o mejor dicho, tan exigente, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Quería que su novio le hiciese algo bonito, no porque su mejor amiga se lo tuvo que recordar, sino porque él mismo ha pensado en ello.

Maldito peruano.

Y hablando del rey de Roma y por la ventana se asoma… o por lo menos te manda un mensaje. Javiera suspiró, tomando su teléfono celular. Miguel le preguntaba que qué hacía, pidiéndole que se vean si es que estaba simplemente leyendo. La chica soltó un gruñido, ya rondándole por la mente una respuesta sarcástica, mas lo dejó ser y le dijo que no se sentía de ánimos. Miguel insistió un rato más, llegando a llamarle, pero Javiera le replicó diciendo que estaba cansada. Tema zanjado.

Faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños.

* * *

-¡Javiiiiiii! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Que tal? ¿Amaneciste bien?

Javiera sonrió, acomodándose en la cama y acomodando el auricular en su otra oreja.

-Bien, bien, me despertaste, pero estoy bien –respondió todavía algo dormida pero sintiéndose contenta al recibir esa primera llamada.

Su hermana se rió al otro lado de la línea.

-No me digas, eso sí que es nuevo. Juraría que ya estarías despierta, haciéndote un té o algo así –parloteó Tiare animada y Javiera sonrió-. Por un momento hasta creí que estarías con Miguel, ya sabes…

-No, Miguel no está aquí –replicó Javiera rodando los ojos. Su hermana y sus ideas… Tiare volvió a reírse-, Pero fácil lo vea hoy en la tarde, quién sabe… -murmuró Javiera.

-¿"Quién sabe"? –preguntó Tiare algo consternada-. ¡Es obivo que sí, digo, es tu novio y es tu cumple, tontita!

Javiera suspiró.

-Sí, sí, ya veremos… Oye, te cuelgo…

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Oye, espéra!

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a ir a visitarnos esta semana? Papá no está muy contento de que pases tu cumpleaños con los amigos y no con la familia… -se rió Tiare, sabiendo que Javiera podría alguna mueca extraña ante la mención de su padre.

-Tal vez –fue la seca respuesta de la chilena antes de que esta colgase.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Sí, hoy era el día. Miguel en toda la semana no había mencionado nada acerca de la fecha y Javiera en secreto esperaba que no fuese porque la hubiese olvidado.

Se levantó con pereza, dejando el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesa de noche, y se encerró en el baño. Se lo pensó dos veces antes de maquillarse. Usualmente lo hacía a diario, mas sólo se echaba o mínimo, o sea base, delineador y rímel, mas hoy decidió arriesgarse y tomar también en cuenta las sombras, el rubor y el lápiz labial. Incluso recordó que por ahí había un rizador de pestañar que nunca usaba. Agradeció que hiciese frío, pudiendo vestirse así de manera un poco más sobria, tampoco queriendo aprecer demasiado arreglada. Su cumpleaños había caído un sábado y como no tenía que trabajar, Francisca y Sebastiana la habían invitado a una fiesta no tan sorpresa en la casa de la uruguaya.

Aunque pareciese mentira, a Javiera no le molestaba la idea. Claro que hubiese preferido que Miguel la reclamase para sí solo, pero se consoló diciéndose que Miguel iría a la fuesta porque era imposible que Miguel, por más distraído que fuese, no se enterase de un evento social y más aún si incluía comida. Si tenía suerte hasta era Miguel el encargado de ese aspecto…

Pero para la dichosa fiesta (que en realidad era más bien una reunión, Javiera conocía a sus amigas y sabía que estas la conocían también a ella) recién era en la tarde, a eso de las tres, por lo que aún había tiempo. Tanto Francisca como Sebastiana le mandaron mensajes deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y recordándole que habían quedado, así como otros amigos de distintos lugares (colegio, universidad, trabajo, etc) le escribieron lo acostumbrado y alguno que otro hasta le llamó.

Menos Miguel, al menos no hasta que Javiera comenzó a pensar en el almuerzo.

Dejó que el teléfono primero timbrara y no lo respondió, viendo si el chico lo intentaba una vez más. Y sí, afortunadamente lo volvió a hacer. Sonriendo un poco, tomó su teléfono y respondió.

-Diga…

-¿Qué es eso de diga? ¡Sabes que soy yo! –se quejó Miguel y Javiera se abstuvo que hace run facepalm.

-DIGA –repitió por darle la contra y sonrió victoriosa cuando lo escuchar bufar.

-Buenas, ¿se encuentra la señorita cascarrabias? Tengo entendido que este es su número fijo.

-Sí, ella habla –respondió Javiera sin alterarse, aunque con gusto le hubiera pateado las bolas, de no ser porque las pobres no tenían la culpa de nada-. Buenos días –agregó luego en un tono más agradable, esperando haber calmado así a Miguel.

-Hola, Javi –musitó Miguel alegre-. Eh… ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿Hoy no trabajas no?

Javiera frunció el ceño, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de que algo estaba raro.

-¿Miguel, estás bien?

-Ahm, la verdad… Me gustaría verte –murmuró Miguel y Javiera alzó una ceja-. Ahorita si es posible, es urgente…

-¿Urgente? –cuestionó Javiera-. ¿Qué tan urgente?

-Mucho, muy urgente –aseguró Miguel.

-No puede esperar hasta hoy en la

-¿Hoy en la…? N-no, Javi…

-¿No?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Javiera se quedó muda, sin saber cómo interpretar aquellas tres palabras que nunca le habían agradado y que connotaban definitivamente algo malo. Ella siempre había agradecido no haberlas escuchado mucho y ahora oírlas de parte de Miguel le dejaba un sabor extraño en la boca.

-¿Javiera?

-Ahm, bueno… ¿Pero puedes venir tú?

-¡C-claro! –farfulló Miguel atropelladamente y Javiera no puedo evitar ponerse aún más escéptica. ¿Qué rayos tenía su novio?

Mas Miguel no le dio ninguna respuesta, diciéndole únicamente que "en un toque" estaría ahí. "Un toque" resultó ser media hora y cuando el peruano apareció frente a su puerta, Javiera sabía que ya debería estar encaminándose a casa de su amiga.

-Hola –jadeó Miguel tratando de recuperar el aliento y Javierano pudo evitar responder con un seco "hola", pidiéndole la casaca para colgarla en el vestíbula.

Miguel frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada al respecto, sólo replicando que se quedaría con la casaba puesta, y sólo entró, yendo directo a la sala. Javiera caminaba delante de él, hundida en sus pensamientos. No le dijo nada respecto a la casaca, que se le quede puesta si quería, pero igual la actitud del chico le parecía algo extraña y diferente. Miguel estaba igual de callado, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su casaca, y las mantuvo así incluso cuando se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Y bien? –quiso saber Javiera, sentándose a su lado-. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Miguel tragó y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bueno… Pucha, no sé, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Por donde tengas que empezar –masculló Javiera sintiendo como comenzaba a impacientarse y Miguel a ponerse nervioso.

-Es que… Agh, en serio no sé… –loriqueó y se hundió en el sofá, aunque se volvió a incorporar de golpe-. Oye, Javi, te debo una disculpa.

Javiera lo miró de lado, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, sé que es algo tarde, pero quería disculparme de nuevo por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario…

Javiera suspiró, mirando al techo.

-Ya te dije que no importa –murmuró-. Además ya pasaron varios meses y estamos más cerca del próximo que del que ya pasó –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Miguel frunció el ceño.

-No.

Javiera lo miró extrañada.

-¿No me crees? Si ya pasó más de medio…

-No me refería a eso –masculló Miguel removiendose y Javiera bufó.

-¿Entonces qué?

Miguel la miró inseguro, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos, pensándoselo. Javiera quería apresurarlo, mas sólo lo hizo con la mirada, hasta que finalmente el chico suspiró derrotado y lo miró de reojo.

-Quiero que cambiemos la fecha de nuestro aniversario.

Javiera frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo –dijo de mal humor, pero encogiéndose del susto cuando repentinamente Miguel saltó del sofá, poniéndose de pie-. O-oye…

-Javiera, escúchame –la interrumpió el peruano, esforzándose por sonar firme, por más que la chica podía ver que le temblaban ligeramente las piernas. Temblaba tanto que finalmente terminó cayendo de rodillas y la chica se sintió mal por él, por más que no entendiese su nerviosismo. Quiso ayudarle a pararse, mas se quedó estátitca al notar que era a propósito que se había puesto de rodillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando ante ellos apareció aquella pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo, especialmente cuando se abrió.

Javiera dejó de respirar.

-Javi… ¡D-digo! Ja-Javiera Gonzáles –balbuceó Miguel, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no tartamudear ni desviar su mirada-. Tú… tú… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Primero ni siquiera reaccionó, quedándose estática simplemente mientras lo miraba con la boca y los ojos abiertos, incrédula. No se movió ni cuando oyó su celular sonar en la cocina, aquello realmente no le interesaba en ese momento. Miguel, aún arrodillado frente a ella y con el anillo en manos, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y por un momento no pudo evitar decirse "¿este es el hombre con el que…?"

-Sí.

Ahora fue el turno de Miguel de mirarla atónito, como si no creyese que pudiese ser verdad, y no reaccionó hasta que Javiera volvió a repetir aquella palabra. Sus manos no dejaron de tembar, mas en su rostro apareció una radiante sonrisa y sus brazos la atraparon cuando en un impulso Javiera terminó lanzándose sobre él. Miguel se rió, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y riéndose aún sin poder asimilarlo.

-No puedo creerlo –susurró Javiera y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, olvidándose de sus amigas, de la fiesta y la comida-, este sin lugar a dudas es el mejor regalo y no necesito ninguno más…

-¿Regalo? –oyó a Miguel preguntar algo confundido-. Ahm… ¿Cómo que regalo?

-Que esto es como un regalo –respondió Javiera rodando los ojos-. Por algo es mi cumpleaños –dijo y se sentó derecha, observándolo, aunque la sonrisa se le desvaneció de golpe.

Miguel parpadeó y en un segundo a Javiera le quedó todo claro. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sabiéndolo ya antes de que Miguel formulase la pregunta:

-¿Cumpleaños?

Su novio era un completo imbécil.


End file.
